Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 8
Była sobota, Mari właśnie projektowała spódniczkę, starannie kreśliła każdą kreskę, uprzednio rzetelnie się zastanawiając. Jednak w jej głowie nie gościł tylko projekt, wraz z nim był tam Adrien. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że Czarny Kot przez cały czas, był zielonookim blondynem. Na jej usta wpłynął błogi i rozmarzony uśmiech. -Myślisz o Adrienie? -Huh? Skąd wiesz? -Zawsze kiedy o nim myślisz, masz ten rozczulający uśmiech.- Szatynka zaśmiała się na stwierdzenie swojej przyjaciółki. Oderwała się od szkicownika, żeby z nią porozmawiać. -Tak, myślę o nim. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że on jest Czarnym Kotem. -A najlepsze jest to, że odrzucałaś go, bo się w nim zakochałaś. -Proszę, nie przypominaj.- Odparła smutnie dziewczyna. -Marinette? -Tak, Tikki? -Wiesz, że to znaczy, że Adrien cię podrywał, przez ten cały czas?- Nastolatka momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona, dotąd nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Od razu przypomniała jej się akcja z Arcygliną i tekst chłopaka ,,No, muszę już lecieć. Za niedługo skońcxy mi się czas, a wtedy...zobaczyłabyś mnie bez maski i...zwariowałabyś na moim punkcie. Teraz już była podobna do pomidora, nie zauważyła, że ktoś jest na oknie. -Witaj, Princess. -Aaaaa.- Szatynka zawinęła się w koc i usiadła w kącie pokoju, Tikki i Czarny Kot patrzyli się na nią. -Emmm, Tikki? Wiesz dlaczego ona się tak zachowuje?- Spytał zdezorientowany chłopak. Stworzonko się zaśmiało. -Uświadomiła sobię, że skoro jesteś Czarnym Kotem, a ona się w tobie kocha...to znaczy, że przez ten cały czas ty ją podrywałeś.- Teraz to blondyn był czerwony, jednak nie tak bardzo jak jego ukochana. Powoli podszedł do dziewczyny. -To co My Lady? Zmienisz się w Biedronsie i załatwimy akumę, czy wolisz tu zostać i się trochę ze mną zabawić?- Szczególny nacisk położył na przezwiska, a całą wypowiedź mówił uwodzącym tonem. Szatynka rozumiejąc znaczenie tych słów, w sekundę znalazła się na środku pokoju. -Tikki, Kropkuj!- Po chwili, już w stroju patrzyła przez okno, natomiast jej partner wzruszył ramionami. -Powinienem być zły, że nie chcesz się ze mną pobawić, ale, że sytuacja na to nie pozwala, to jestem zmuszony ci wybaczyć. -Oj już nie udawaj zranionego kotka. Jak tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, to pozwolę ci gdzieś mnie zaprosić. -Do tego nie potrzebuję pozwolenia, Księżniczko. Wyskoczyli przez okno w pokoju dziewczyny i zaczęli skakać po dachach w poszukiwaniu osoby opętanej przez akumę. Kilka chwil później znaleźli się przy nowym słudze Władcy Ciem. Była to dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu, z długimi czerwonymi włosami, oraz czarnymi oczami, zarówno tęczówki, białka, jak i źrenice były w tym kolorze. Było to trochę przerażające. Postać była ubrana w pomarańczowo czarny kostium w czerwone paski. U rąk miała długie szpony, a mówić nie pozwalał jej bandaż, który w połączeniu z maską zakrywał jej całą twarz. Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej, za budynkiem chowała się pewna dziewczyna, nagle z jej kieszeni u spodni wyleciało małe stworzonko. -Alya. Musisz się przemienić. -A...ale...- nastolatka nie była pewna, czy powinna. W końcu miała jedną lekcję, a ta przeciwniczka wyglądała na silną. -Nie ma żadnego ,,ale". Zobowiązałaś się, więc teraz się nie wymiguj. Rozumiem, że się boisz, ale musisz pokazać światu, że zasługujesz na dar, który od niego dostałaś.- Nie pewność momentalnie przeszła, a zastąpiło ją zdeterminowanie. -Rokki, pokaż kitę!- Z zaułka wskoczyła na dach, a z niego wylądowała tuż obok Biedronki.Daświadczeni bohaterowie, byli zszokowani, ale nie pozwolili, by coś ich rozproszyło. -Pomóc wam? -Ummm, no cóż...jasne, czemu nie? Tylko...kim ty jesteś?- Spytała się wyraźnie zadziwiona granatowo-włosa( obie są ciemno włose więc jakoś je trzeba odróżnić, tylko na jedną będę mówić szatynka). -Więęęc. Możecie mnie nazywać...Volpina. Od teraz będę wam pomagać.- W głowie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota pojawił się głosik Kwami. ~Sorki, zapomniałam/łem ci powiedzieć.- Oboje wywrócili oczami. -No dobra, Volpina. Miło poznać, my się przedstawiać nie musimy. Fajnie, że będziesz nam pomagać. Jakieś plany Biedronsiu?- Ta jednak zignorowała go i wpatrywała się w przeciwnika, stoją tu kilka dobrych minut, a ona nawet ich nie zaatakowała. Po chwili skierowała wzrok na bandaż, który lekko się ruszał, co oznacza, że przez ten cały czas rzucała na nich zaklęcie. -Uciekamy. -Co?!- Wykrzyknęli wyraźnie zdziwiona Volpina i Czarny Kot. -To co słyszeliście. Już!- Złapała nowicjuszkę w pasie, bo wiedziała, że jej kochany sobie poradzi. Ledwo co zdążyli się oddalić, a w miejscu gdzie wcześniej byli pojawił się wielki wybuch. Siła wyrzutu wyrzuciła ich na jeden z dachów. -Skąd ty?!- Nowicjuszka widocznie nie rozumiała jak to się stało. -Kiedy wy gadaliście, ja obserwowałam tę dziewczynę. Nie ruszała się, co było dziwne, bo miała taką okazję do ataku. Jednak...ruszała ustami, szybko połączyłam fakty i na szczęście w porę nas ostrzegłam. -Dobra, Princess. Teraz musimy się zastanowić nad jakimś planem, bo coś mi się wydaję, że nie poradzimy sobię na spontanie. -Chat, ma rację Biedronko, nie poradzimy sobie bez planu. -Ech, no dobra. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, czy mogłabyś coś o sobię powiedzieć? O twojej mocy, broni itd. W końcu jeszcze nie walczyliśmy razem, eięc nie znam twoich możliwości. -Nooo, dobraaa. Więc tak, jestem Volpina, posiadam Miraculum Lisa. Nie mam żadnego jo-jo, czy kija, który pomógłby mi w poruszaniu się po budynkach. Zamiast tego mam, możliwość dalekiego skoku. Moją bronią jest to...-mówiąc to wskazała na instrument, umieszczony na udzie. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej to blondyn. -Chwila, moment. Walczysz fletem?- Ta się tylko zaśmiała, zakręciła instrumentem w dłoniach, jak jakąś pałką, a po chwili zamiast tej niegroźnej rzeczy trzymała łuk z ostrymi strzałami. -Coś mówiłeś? -Ja?! Nie no, coś ty! Musiało ci się przesłyszeć!- Odparł wyraźnie zażenowany chłopak. Biedronka zachichotała, a po chwili i ona postanowiła coś powiedzieć. -A co z twoją super mocą? -Cóż, jeszcze nie miałam okazji jej użyć, więc można powiedzieć, że jest to taka dzika karta. -Rozumiem, teraz trzeba pomyśleć nad jakimś planem... Kilka minut później z wymyślonym planem działania, znaleźli się przy opętanej dziewczynie, wiedzieli już że jej moc jest związana z ogniem. Walczyli z nią długo, aż w końcu postanowili użyć swoich mocy. Blondyn z pomocą Kotaklizmu zrobił jej klatkę w kształcie stożka, podobną do tej, którą zrobił Postraszycielce. -Szczęśliwy Traf!- na ręce dziewczyny spadła metalowa rura, rozejrzała się po okolicy. Kropki pokryły, rurę, klatkę, niebo i...Volpinę.- Volpina! Czas na dziką kartę!- Szatynka rozumiejąc słowa partnerki, wsłuchała się w głos swojej kwami. ~Wyobraź sobię burzę. Sztorm, zawieruchę...deszcz. Przyłóż flet do ust i graj. -DZIKA MELODIA!- Bohaterka wykonała polecenia Kwami, a po chwili otoczył ją deszcz i chmury, w okół niej wariował wiatr, a sama znajdowała się w oku cyklonu. Biedronka szybko umieściła rurę na szczycie klatki, ta ściągnęła pioruny, postać zawyła żałośnie. Po chwili, wszystko ucichło, gdy pył opadł ujrzeli rozwaloną klatkę, która prawdopodobnie nie wytrzymała napięcia, ale nie zobaczyli osoby. Spojrzeli się na siebię i wolnym krokiem skierowali do miejsca. -Cz...czy my ją zabiliśmy?- Spytała przerażona nowicjuszka. Biedronka kucnęła i przejechała dłonią po zwęglonej powierzchni. -Nie, było by ciało, lub cokolwiek innego.- W tej kwestii uspokoiła przyjaciółkę, ale pozostało jedno pytanie... -W takim razie, gdzie ona jest?- Spytała ponownie lisiczka. -Biedronko, ona uciekła, prawda?- Ta odpowiedziała twierdząco skinieniem głowy, ale po chwili dodała. -Jednak na pewno nie wróci, przynajmniej na razie.- W tym momencie usłyszeli charakterystyczne pikanie.- Tak, czy siak. Musimy się zbierać i lepiej mieć się na baczności.- Przed pożegnaniem użyła jeszcze Wspaniałej Biedronki, by wszystko wróciło do normy. Razem z Czarnym Kotem wróciła do swojego pokoju, gdzie się przemienili. -To naprawdę dziwne...pierwszy raz uciekł nam złoczyńca. -Wiem, Adrien. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że dała radę uciec z klatki nie rozwalając jej. Dodajmy jeszcze, że wszystko było pod napięciem. -Na razie się tym nie zamartwiajmy. Uciekła i jak powiedziałaś z pewnością długo nie wróci. Tak w ogóle, to co sądzisz o naszej nowej partnerce? -Z pewnością jest silna, ale mało doświadczona. To była jej pierwsza misja i od razu skok na głęboką wodę. -Ale bez niej byśmy sobie nie poradzili.- Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i przytulił się do jej pleców, kładąc brodę na jej ramieniu.- To na czym skończyliśmy, My Lady?- Szatynka ponownie była czerwona, a blondyn zachchotał, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Wtem dziewczyna ujrzała zmęczone Kwami. -Na tym, że trzeba dać Tikki i Plagg'owi jeść.- Zeszła szybko i dała Kwami jedzenie po czym podeszła do chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek.- Wiesz, że cię kocham, Kotku?- Spytała słodkim głosem i uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Adrien położył swoje ręce na jej talii, jak tego dnia gdy wyjawił jej, że jest Czarnym Kotem. Po czym przyciągając ją do siebię, namiętnie pocałował. Pieszczora była oddawana z nie mniejszym zaangażowaniem. Dziewczyna wplotła dłonie w blond włosy chłopaka, co wywołało u niego pomruk zadowolenia. Tymczasem w innym miejscu. -Przepraszam cię panie. Zawiodłam cię. -Hahaha, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie udało im się ciebie pokonać, mało tego, zdołałaś uciec z śmiertelnej pułapki. Jestem zadowolony z ciebie... -Naprawdę?! Bardzo mnie to cieszy! -...jednakże, nie da się ukryć, iż nie przyniosłaś mi ich Miraculum. -Przepraszam, Panie. -Nie masz za co. Doszedł jeszcze nowy problem, a teraz dojdą i kolejne. Musimy się przygotować, muszę stworzyć więcej takich jak ty, silnych i zabójczych przeciwników, którzy nie ugną, się i nie poddadzą. -Obiecuję, że poprowadzę twoją armię do zwycięstwa. -Nie wątpie w to, w końcu jesteś najlepsza ze stworzonych przeze mnie złoczyńców, a teraz wracaj do domu. W końcu masz rodzinę, twoja córka pewnie tęskni...mam nadzieję, że następnym razem mnie zawiedziesz Fireslot.- Kobieta powoli odeszła, za drzwiami przybrała normalną postać. Na jej usta wpłynął szatański pół uśmiech, stanęła przy drodze, po chwili podjechało do niej TAXI, wsiadła do samochodu i mówiąc kierowcy gdzie ma się kierować, ruszyła w stronę domu. Natomiast Marinette i Adrien dalej siedzieli i cieszyli się swoją obecnością, po chwili dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do okna. Wpatrywała się w niebo, zasypane miliardami gwiazd.Nie zastanawiając się przytulił ją od tyłu, a dłonie splutł na jej talii, tak jak kilka godzin temu. Odgarniając kosmyk ciemnych włosów ucałował ją w polik, na jej usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech, a po chwili wydobył się z nich cichy szept... -Boże, strzeż mnie od fałszywych przyjaciół, z wrogami poradzę sobie sama. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach